Embedded magnetic inductors will be used to meet next generation power delivery performance. These inductors contain magnetic materials such as film, paste, or ink. A critical issue encountered with magnetic materials is the leaching of the filler particles into tanks of desmear, elecdtroless/electolytic copper (Cu) deposition, etching and/or surface finish chemistries. The highest risk is encountered in surface finish due to two reasons: (1) if the magnetic material is printed on inductor traces with surface finish on them, the overall inductive performance is reduced; (2) in the alternative case of depositing surface finish after embedding the magnetic material, the filler leaching is inevitable because the pH range in a surface finish plating process can vary from 0-14. Consequently, there is a need for new and improved processes that mitigate against the issue of such leaching.